1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to houses or shelters for animals, and particularly to a combination interchangeable cat house and scratch post.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various devices for animals, such as cats, can currently be purchased from pet stores or other retail stores having animal sections. With respect to cats, a separate cat house, separate scratch post and separate food tray are normally purchased.
Typical cat houses currently available are flimsy and not interchangeable and often are constructed from relatively thin cardboard.
As the individual items are separate, a relatively large amount of space in the house or apartment is dedicated to cat items. Additionally, conventional cat houses, normally being free standing structures, are not interchangeable. Thus, if the cat owner changes the decor of the room in which the cat house is disposed, the design and aesthetic features of the cat house may no longer match the new decor.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a combination interchangeable cat house which also provides a scratch post and play area for a cat. Furthermore, the device can also include an area for cat food and water. It is therefore to the effective resolution of the foregoing problems in the prior art that the present invention is directed.